


Just A Dream

by 0xenfree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Boys In Love, Confident Castiel, Dream Sex, Embarrassed Sam Winchester, Fluff, Frottage, Gentle Dom Castiel, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Men of Letters Bunker, Sam Winchester Knows, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Shy Dean Winchester, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0xenfree/pseuds/0xenfree
Summary: Dean has a dream about Cas and comes to terms with his feelings. Sam only teases him a little bit.





	Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I'm posting here, so let's hope it's not too bad. Either way, I hope you enjoy reading it!

I woke up to the feeling of someone sucking me off. I couldn't remember a thing that happened the night before, but something good must have happened. After all, I was waking up to some girl sucking me off. I reached down to hold the head of whoever she was. I felt a head of short hair. Damn, she must be pretty cute.

I lifted my head up to try and get a look at her. I found a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at me. It was then that I noticed the scratch of stubble rubbing against my thighs. "C-Cas?"

He smirked and cocked his eyebrow in acknowledgment. Damn, I love when he does that. Wait, why was I letting this happen? I realized this must be a dream.

If it was just a dream, why not let it happen? He'd never know anyway. Dream Cas swallowed more of me down and I couldn't hold back my moans. His hands were groping my ass, and two of his fingers were probing my hole. I pushed back onto them as he sucked on the tip of my dick.

"Cas... Oh, yes!" I was so close to being finished. Right before I was done, I woke up. Damnit!

I looked to my left and saw Sam. I had fallen asleep after agreeing to let him drive. We had just finished up a case in who knows where. It was a simple salt and burn, not much but I was still pretty tired. Sleep hadn't been coming easily to me lately, but that wasn't much of a change.

"Have a nice dream?" Sam looked at me through the side of his eye, smirking.

"Didn't have any." I lied. Sue me for not wanting anyone to know I had had a sex dream about Cas!

"That's not what I got from the noises you were making." That asshole! Why the hell did he look so smug?

"Shut up."

"What was the name you were whispering?" He imitated a moan and yelled out "Cas!" This had me blushing furiously. I decided to just look out of the window as an alternative to talking. When I didn't respond he just laughed. We continued the drive in mostly silence until we reached the bunker.

Once we arrived I grabbed my things and planned to run straight to my room. Life had other plans for me.

As I moved quickly from the Impala, I hadn't noticed Cas standing a few feet away from me when I walked through the kitchen. I bumped into him, almost knocking him over. I mumbled through an apology, trying not to look him in the eyes. I did anyway.

Oh God, his eyes. They were so blue. I stared into them and thought back to the dream. I hadn't noticed him talking to me until he shook my arm.

"Sorry, what?" I completely missed everything he had said.

"I asked if you were alright."

His voice was gravelly, yet warm at the same time. I could only imagine the things he would say as he thrust into me... No! Bad brain! Stop! You aren't supposed to think these things, even if you are madly in love with your best friend... Shit. I'm in love with my best friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm tired and though so I'm just gonna..." I didn't even finish the sentence before awkwardly walking past him.

As I was walking away, I heard Cas talking to Sam. It was getting hard to hear but he said something along the lines of, "Why is Dean acting so strange." Then Sam's chuckle and response of, "That's for him to explain."

As soon as got to my room, I locked the door, changed into pajama pants, and lied down on the bed. Oh memory foam, thank you for existing. I tried to get some sleep, but my mind was filled with images of Cas. His eyes, his hair, and his damn hot voice. The dream...

Christ, I really am in love with him. The thought didn't even scare me that much. That was what was most surprising. I guess I knew, deep down, that I was- Am in love with Cas. I have been for a while.

I looked at the clock and saw that it read 1:37 A.M. It was a few hours past the time we had gotten back, so Sam would already be asleep. Since I couldn't sleep, why not just jerk off. It was a good idea as any I suppose.

I grabbed some lube from the bedside table and snaked my hand down my pants to grip myself. 'Tightly, and raise you from perdition.' Damnit. Not right now brain.

As I stroked myself, I tried to imagine it was a hot girl. Maybe that waitress from the diner at the last town we were in. She had dark hair and blue eyes. Pretty tall too. I stroked faster to the mental image of blue eyes and dark brown hair. My brain supplied a strong jaw and stubble, and... Cas. It was just Cas.

Fantasies of him filled my mind. Images of him leaning over me. His strong hands positioning me and gently touching me. By this time my pants had somehow come completely off. I reached my other hand behind me to tease at my hole. I imagined it was him. That it was Cas fingering me. Opening me up enough for him to shove his cock into me.

So maybe I was jerking off to Cas. And maybe I was a total bottom, but no one needed to know that. I was getting close and once again, couldn't hold back my moans. "Cas... Ah! Cas!" I allowed myself to moan his name a few times. No one would hear anyways. Before I realized it, I was coming all over my stomach.

I got up and quietly walked to the bathroom to clean myself up. Once I got back to my bed I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow. I didn't even know I was so tired.

————————————————————

I woke up around 6:30 and walked to the kitchen for some coffee. The room was empty, which was perfectly fine with me. As I sat at the table drinking my coffee, last night's events hit me, since I wasn't so tired anymore.

1\. I had a sex dream about Cas. (And it was good)

2\. Sam knows I had a sex dream about Cas. (That's mortifying but not as bad as if Cas knew.)

3\. I'm in love with Cas, and that isn't as scary as it should be. (Unless he doesn't feel the same way, which is probably the case.)

4\. I jerked off to Cas after I realized I was in love with him!

5\. I can no longer look Sam or Cas in the eyes.

6\. Why is this my life?

As I finished up my coffee and the mental list of events, Sam walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," I said as he filled up his coffee mug.

"Have a good night's sleep?" I saw a small smirk on his lips. What was that for?!

"I guess. What about you?" I narrowed my eyes at him, wondering what was up with him.

"I was getting some rest until I was woken up by the moaning of a certain angel's name around maybe two in the morning." My face paled as I realized he had heard me last night. I could hear his smirk growing with each word.

"What do you have to say about that, Dean?" I could hear the amusement in his voice. I tried to avoid his eyes and mumble some sort of response.

"I don't know... I-I like him I guess..." I muttered.

"What was that?" Damnit, Sammy!

"Damnit Sammy you heard me!" I was nearly shouting.

"I guess I like him. A lot." This time I said it much quieter, but still loud enough for him to hear.

"Hmm." I dared a glance at his face to see a small smile on his face. Not a smirk, but a genuine smile.

"What's that face for?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just glad you finally got your head out of your ass and realized your feelings for him." Was it really that obvious?

"So maybe I do like him, but he can't know." He absolutely can't. "He probably doesn't even feel the same way," I say sadly. Why would an angel, both literally and figuratively, want to be with me? I was just a human and not even a very good one at that.

I hear Sam laughing and have to look up again. "What's so funny?" I growl at him.

"Oh wow Dean, you really are oblivious. Cas is so utterly in love with you, and you're the only one who can't see it. I've had to put up with all of your staring and eye-fucking for years!" Sam continued to ramble on about how obvious it was that we liked each other, but all I could think about was one four-letter word.

"H-he's in love with me?"

"What?" Sam looked confused.

"You said he's in love with me."

"Well no shit! Everyone can see it."

"Huh." As I thought about it, I guess we did look at each other quite a bit. And there was the whole 'profound bond' thing. Maybe I had just missed everything.

When Sam spoke it brought me out of my trance. "Well, I'm going to go see if there are any possible cases. Good luck with Cas, Dean," he said as he walked out of the kitchen. He popped his head in once more.

"Oh, and try to keep it down if you guys do anything." I turned bright red at that, and Sam walked away laughing.

I put my coffee mug in the sink and sat back down, laying my head in my arms. I sat like that for a few minutes before standing up. As soon as I turned around I came face to face with none other than the man himself, Castiel.

"Hello, Dean." Oh, that voice. Cas had just gotten up and his voice was still rough with sleep. It was definitely my favorite sound.

"Morning Cas." I tried to avoid his gaze and stepped around him. I didn't really have a plan, but I was going to try and avoid talking to Cas for as long as possible.

————————————————————

I made it three days before Cas approached me. Sam hadn't found any cases so we were spending our time organizing the bunker and reading some of the books. I was reading some random one I pulled off one of the shelves in the library, and I decided that I was done with it. It was boring as hell anyways.

I was walking back to my room when I was being pushed up against the wall. Cas was holding me up against the wall and staring into my eyes. He did not look happy.

"Dean Winchester," he spoke in a dominating tone that sent chills up my spine, "You have been ignoring me for the past three days, and I demand to know why. And before you speak, know that I want a real answer. The truth. Not a half-assed lie that you usually tell to get out of moments like these." As he spoke I held on to every word as he glared at me.

He removed his hand from my mouth and let me down so I could speak to him. He still stood close and made sure to look as intimidating as possible, so I knew I couldn't get out of it. "Okay... The truth." I exhaled deeply before continuing. "I... Had a dream about you... And I'm having trouble handling it." That didn't reveal too much, and it was still the truth. Maybe he'll be satisfied with that?

Wrong.

"A dream." He looked at me like he didn't quite believe me. Eyebrow arch included. "What kind of dream." His face softened a bit as he spoke the next sentence. "Oh Dean, was it a nightmare?" Not quite.

"No. It wasn't a nightmare." Quite the opposite really.

"If not a nightmare, then what kind of dream caused you to ignore me?" Innocent little Castiel. How can he be so powerful, but so clueless? I guess I really have to tell him. He won't let me leave if I don't. Maybe I want to tell him. Maybe I want him to know how I feel. Maybe Sam's right, and he feels the same way. One can only hope.

I gathered up all the courage I had and breathed in once before blurting it all out. "I had a sex dream... About you... And me... Doing things together. Sex things. It was a sex dream..." Oh Lord, I was rambling. I tried not to look at him. I didn't want to see if he was disgusted with me, or furious, or anything else. I looked anyway.

His expression was unreadable, and he was still keeping me cornered against the wall. "A sex dream?" He cocked his head to the side. He's so adorable.

"Yeah..." I tried to hide my face, which was tinged pink from embarrassment. I looked up and locked eyes with him. He had gotten closer and I could practically feel his breath on my face. I could smell him too. He smelled like honey and the woods by the bunker, but also like old books and the Impala. It was heavenly.

"What were we doing in your dream?" What!? He got even closer. If I wanted to I could easily lean in and kiss him. I tried to swallow but my mouth had gone dry. When had that happened?

"W-we umm... You were uh... S-sucking me off." I winced at how awkward I sounded.

"Go on." His voice had lowered considerably and caused me to shiver.

"I had my hands in your hair... A-and you were fingering me... As you blew me." Remembering the dream and saying it aloud had started to get me hard. Why was this happening now! Worst timing ever! Cas kept his eyes trained on me as he moved impossibly closer to me.

"Dean..." His voice! Those eyes! His lips... I want to kiss him so badly.

"You're hard." I felt his hand grab my cock over my jeans and yelped in surprise. "I did this to you?" I closed my eyes and nodded slightly as he rubbed my dick. I couldn't help it, I moaned. I looked at him and saw him smirking at me. He moved over it again again, and in response, I released a moan again.

"Be careful Dean, we wouldn't want Sam to hear and come looking, now would we?" He had a mischievous look in his eye that told me he was thinking something up. I shook my head and he smiled. He started stroking me up and down, and I tried my best to keep quiet. He was honestly intimidating.

Even with my best efforts, it was hard to stay quiet once he started focusing on the head of my cock. The feel of the denim wasn't helping either. I let out a soft moan and Cas gripped me roughly.

"I thought I told you to keep quiet?" He had one eyebrow raised and was looking at me sternly.

"Make me."

Once I saw the look on his face, I regretted saying that. His eyebrow and stern face had been joined by another smirk.

"Oh, I will."

With that, he leaned in and captured my lips with his. I felt his hands move to cup my face as he pressed into me. He pushed his thigh against my crotch, and I could feel his erection against my hip. Oh my God! Cas is kissing me! He's getting hard, because of me! This better not be another dream.

His hands wrapped around the back of my legs as he hoisted me up and pressed me against the wall. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist while we stayed pressed against each other as we kissed. It was hot, passionate making out, but there was still so much emotion pouring out of Castiel with each kiss he gave me.

However, things became less loving and more heated once he started grinding against my dick again. I moaned into his mouth as he carried me back to my room. Once we were inside, he closed the door with his foot and threw me roughly onto the bed. He climbed on top of me and started pulling at my jeans.

"Whoa there tiger," I said, putting my hands on his biceps.

"I apologize, Dean, I thought this is what you wanted?" He started to move away from me, but I pulled him back down before he got too far. He sat down next to me and looked at me with a confused expression before I explained.

"It is, it definitely is, but I'm just a little confused about this."

"What are you confused about, Dean?" He had his head tilted and I couldn't help but sigh at his cuteness.

"Well, I was explaining my dream and then you were pushing me up against a wall and kissing me. I guess I'm just a bit confused about where your feelings are with this. I don't want just sex."

"I understand. Well, Dean, I've felt something for you ever since I pulled you from Hell. Between then and now, you and Sam have become my two closest friends. Over time my feelings for you have changed from platonic to romantic.

"I admire you for your bravery and ability to put others before you, even if you are hurt by it. You are so much more than you think of yourself and even though you have a hard time expressing it, you hold so much emotion in your heart." I looked at his warm, smiling face and couldn't hold back one of my own. "What I feel for you, is an emotion I now recognize as love. I love you, Dean Winchester." He smiled sheepishly at me.

"Wow, Cas... I didn't even realize that. I feel the same way." I gulped. "I-I... Oh God, why is this so hard to say?" I blushed, embarrassed by myself. That I couldn't tell him I loved him.

"It's okay Dean. I know what you want to say."

I nodded and gave him my own sheepish smile.

"Now," he began leaning over me again, "Where were we?"

"I believe, we were here."

I pulled Cas on top of me and put my hands on his cheeks. He leaned down to my face and began kissing me with a newfound passion. I felt his hands reach under my t-shirt and trail up my stomach, lifting the shirt up as they went. As he got my shirt off, I began harshly removing his trench coat and suit jacket. I moved to unbutton his shirt and discard his tie when he stopped my hands.

"Keep the tie."

I got Cas' shirt off and set his tie off to the side. By now he was working on getting my pants off. I lifted my hips to try and help him with the task, but once they got past my thighs he held me down. His hands held my wrists firmly and he pressed down against my hips as he started to grind up against me. I could feel his erection through his slacks and gasped as he brushed against mine. One of his hands moved away from my trapped wrists and he reached for his tie beside me.

I knew why he told me to keep it out then.

"I'm going to tie your hands together. Is that okay Dean?" Of course it was!

"Y-yeah. That's fine."

He smiled at me and said, "Good."

I felt his tie snake through my wrists and firmly bind them together above my head. Once he was satisfied with the knot holding it all together, he began to move down my body. He trailed soft kisses down my jaw and sucked at the juncture between my neck and shoulder. After leaving a dark red mark on my neck he continued kissing down my chest. He stopped again and started licking the area around my nipple.

"Cas..." I moaned.

He latched his mouth on it and began sucking on it, much to my delight. I was extremely sensitive there and it felt amazing. I quickly became a moaning mess once he moved on from my chest, and started mouthing along my cock through my boxers. I could feel his tongue through the fabric and it was already driving me insane. He quickly rid me of the underwear and stared directly at my dick.

"Like what you see?" I smirked at him, but that was soon replaced with a look of pure pleasure as he quickly swallowed down my whole length.

"Cas! Oh my God!"

He stopped and looked at me before saying, "Please refrain from using my father's name during intercourse," and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, okay."

Satisfied with that he continued sucking me down. After an unidentifiable amount of time, he pulled off of me.

"Cas wha-" I was cut off from my sentence by a pair of lips crashing into mine, and a slicked finger suddenly entering me. I moaned into Cas' mouth and felt his smirk on my lips.

"Do you like that Dean?"

I nodded my head. "Yes."

He entered a second finger. "How much do you like it?"

"I like it a lot..." I wanted to try something. "I like it a lot, Sir."

I saw his eyes darken with lust. I thought correctly. He was definitely a dom. Yes, I knew what a dom was, maybe I google some weird shit sometimes!

"Say it again."

"Yes, sir!" I moaned out. At some point, he had gotten a third finger in my hole and was scissoring all three of the appendages.

"Cas... Castiel... I need you. I need you in me right now."

He pulled his fingers out of me and I let out a whimper at the loss, but I knew I would soon be filled with something much larger and a few fingers. Boy was I right. Once he got his pants off, I could see how big he was. I got super excited. I heard the cap of a bottle click, and the slip of lube rubbing over Cas' dick. He leaned over me to capture me in another kiss while pushing into my entrance.

"Ah! Cas!"

"Dean..." He starts slamming into me, setting a fast pace right off the bat. I couldn't hold back the moans that were caused by him.

"Cas! I-I-I'm getting close!"

"I know. Me as well Dean."

My face contorted in ecstasy as I came over both of our stomachs. Soon after, I felt Cas come in me, painting my insides. He pulled out of me and lied down on the bed next to me.

"That was... Wow." I had no words to explain how I felt.

"Yeah."

I turned over and curled up into Cas' side. He wrapped his arms around me a pulled me closer to his chest. I stuck my face into the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent. I felt him press a kiss on the top of my head. Before we fell asleep I quietly whispered four words.

"I love you, Castiel."

"I love you too, Dean."

————————————————————

In the morning, Cas and I walked into the kitchen to find Sam sitting at the table with a smug look on his face.

"Have a nice night Dean?" Sam smirked. I ignored him for the time being and poured myself some coffee.

"I believe it was quite enjoyable, Sam."

"Oh yeah, I bet it was. You know Dean, I never pegged you for a bottom."

At that, I almost dropped my coffee cup. I heard Sam laughing and glared at him.

"Don't worry Dean, Sam is being a hypocrite."

I broke out laughing at Sam's reddening face.

"Really? Sammy? I didn't even know you liked dudes!"

Before Sam could respond, Cas cut him off.

"He and my brother, Gabriel not Lucifer, have gotten up to many things in the past."

I couldn't stop laughing.

"Gabriel!? The short one? Oh my God Sam! Who woulda thought!"

"Cas, shut up."

"My apologies, Sam." I knew he wasn't sorry though, he was smiling.

"Whatever," Sam sighed, "I'm glad you guys are finally together but try to keep it down from now on." I blushed as Sam walked away.

"Oh, Dean?"

"What is it, Sam?"

"Might want to cover up the hickey on your neck." He smirked while leaving once more.

"You better not, Dean. I like it."

"Yeah Cas? You like everyone knowing I'm yours?" I smiled a devilish smile at him as I walked closer to him.

"Yes," He said as he kissed me again.

"Only mine."

————————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for anyone reading this, you're awesome.


End file.
